


Experimenting with Hard Light

by baronohm



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hardlight Robot, Robot/Human Relationships, Shorting Out Your Robot Bae With Fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baronohm/pseuds/baronohm
Summary: Cadmus recieves a tiny robot doll named Alexa as a graduation gift. Little does he know, there's a bright woman inside excited to get to know him intimately.
Kudos: 1





	Experimenting with Hard Light

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by twodisking! Alexa and Cadmus are both twodisking's OCs. :)

“Great, it doesn’t even work,” Cadmus sighed and tossed the small blue doll onto his couch. When his friends had pieced together to cash to get him the newest Alexa model as a graduation gift he’d expected the cylindrical tower of an Amazon Echo. This little robot looked more like Cortana, sharing the AI’s long blue hair and cadet grey skin tone. 

He sagged onto the couch, defeated, and let its overstuffed cushions pull him in. Cadmus settled in for another slow night of shuffling through Netflix’s infinitely expanding catalog of mildly bizarre television.

Illuminated by only the colorful hues of his flatscreen, Cadmus plucked the discarded Alexa unit from his couch and rolled it in his dark hands. What is this thing supposed to do? And why is it so expensive?

It had arm joints but they didn’t move. It was like a little chibi version of a woman, with a tiny black bell collar. It was cute at least, he thought, flicking the bell. It responded with the tinkling synthetic chime. It’s eyes burst to life, searing white light pouring from them.

“What the-” 

He barely had time to drop the tiny robot doll before the light grew into two opaque columns that drowned out the television’s glow. The light began to move, wrapping about the doll until it vanished from view. Cadmus crawled back across the couch and bumped against its arm.

The light became an orb, then an ellipse, growing in size and sprouting trunks that bent down the couch to the floor. It softened, bright edges becoming smooth curves. It took on the color of a fair-skinned human. Bright blue tendrils climbed over the back of the couch, splitting and fraying into long locks of hair that twinkled as if the light of the stars were contained within.

A wave of color swept up from her rolling thighs, capped with a latex skirt so short it hinted at what was beneath, and curved through her firm belly up to sizable breasts that rose from the wall of light, barely contained beneath a band of glossy black, to her face with it’s sharp nose, full blue lips, and matching eyes that turned to face me with a secretive smile. She stretched across my couch, raising her arms high into the air as she yawned.  
I couldn’t bring myself to speak. Abruptly, a beautiful woman had appeared within arm’s reach on my couch. She radiated soft light, and subtle warmth. 

“It’s niiice to get out of there,” she continued to stretch across the length of the couch. I couldn’t keep my eyes off her fit body. As she stretched, I could see the little doll beneath her, it’s eyes piping light into her back. 

She shifted to block the tiny thing, throwing one leg over the other and turning to face me. She’d didn’t cast any shadow and, in this pose, I could see a little tuft of blue hair between her legs.

“Hey,” she said, her voice dripped with honey.

“H-hi,” I replied. “Are you Alexa?”

“Yeah,” she said. “You must be my new owner.” She stretched a finger across the couch to run it down my chest. Her touch tingled subtly and left a vague feeling of warmth and want as she drew it away. 

“Oh,” I replied flatly. 

“Sooo,” she flipped a lock of her out of her eyes. It briefly clipped through her ear and the slice through which it passed flashed white for a moment before the lock simply reappeared alongside the rest of her long, deep blue, hair that poured over the back of the couch like a waterfall frozen in time. “Do you want me to walk you through the setup process?”

I couldn’t turn away. Something about the way she spoke, it was like a sweet song that caught in my ears. I knew then that she could walk me through every language of her fucking manual and I’d listen, I’d watch, I’d probably get hard.

I fumbled with the remote to my old tv, switching it off so that she was the only light in the room. The white walls turned a subtle shade of blue under her soft glow.

“Yes,” I replied, inching towards her. She placed a hand on my leg. The heat that passed through it pushed every thought but those of her.

“You may call me Alexa, she/her unless you want to change my gender or,” she reached down between her legs, pressing the latex skirt inward until it conformed to the shape her public mound, “change my equipment.”

“No, umm, that’s f- what you have is fine,” I replied, swallowing, leaning towards her.

“Lovely,” she turned to face me completely, moving closer until I could hear her breathing, or, her simulation of breathing I suppose.

“To complete my setup, I’m going to need you to,” she opened her legs her lack of panties was blatantly obvious, “use me as hard as you can.”

A tiny window blinked into existence between us. “If you consent to sex with me, sign here and check that little box,” she grinned from above the projection.  
“That’s it?” I replied, dumbfounded.

“How else am I going to conform to your needs if I don’t know what they are?” she winked an electric blue eye.

“Ugh,” that was why they’d all laughed their asses off when they’d given me this gift. The jokes over drinks all last year. Cadmus can never get a girlfriend. He always strikes out. “So you’re supposed to be my robot lover?”

“Hardlight, hun, and no. I don’t want to be your lover,” her nose was inches from mine now. I stared into her eyes. They crackled with light. I felt blood rush down my body. Her hand hovered above my dick, “I want to be your cumdump.”

I’d never moved faster in my life. I signed the window and threw off my shirt. She squealed in delight as I tackled her to the couch. Her skin flickered and sparked. She felt so hot and looked even better. 

When I kissed her neck, it was like getting hit my static electricity, a mixture of light sharp pain and the pleasure of her plush body against my lips. She squirmed and writhed beneath me, her breasts rubbed against my chest. I reached beneath her skimpy latex tube top.

Her legs wrapped around my back and she pulled my pelvis, my pants swollen with the erect penis within, against her body. “Come on. Make me yours. Give me your warmth!” 

I climbed off the couch and practically leapt out of my pants. She lay on the couch and ran her slender fingers with their sparkling blue nails down her belly until she was forced to push them beneath her skirt. The latex contoured about her fingers, painting a perfect picture of her masturbation beneath.

She met my eyes as she played with herself, her lips forming little ‘oh’s and ‘ah’s beneath her mischievous grin. She reached out and brushed her idle hand along my engorged member. Sparks literally flew between us. “I’m excited to have such a gifted owner!” 

The skirt faded away as I approached. Her legs splayed open across the couch as she danced her fingers across her clit and brushed them against the opening below. “Come on,” she repeated. “Let me feel you inside me.” Strands of light coarsed between her fingers and her pussy.

I paused just as I reached her, holding my member just in front of her genitals. Warmth flowed out from within her, beckoning me inside. I leaned down and bit into one of her nipples. She moaned. Static bit back at me.

I plunged inside her. She was so tight, yet so wet, somehow. She gripped my dick, heat pouring into me until I couldn’t tell where I ended and she began. I stared into her eyes, my mouth still locked around her nipple. She gripped my back, her hands crackling loudly as she pressed each finger into my back.

I pounded into her. I couldn’t stop. She squealed and bucked and crackled with energy. Her eyes grew brighter, those blue orbs sharpening with intense light as she moaned. “Uuaaah, what a- big- ahh!”

I could barely keep my eyes open. Heat and light and spark shot through my body with each thrust. Every touch was electric. I pressed two fingers into her mouth and she shivered as her lips swallowed them to the second knuckle.

Her hips bucked against me, trying to press up into the air, but I kept her pinned to the couch as I bottomed out inside her over and over. She howled and bit into my fingers. I felt the impatient prickling of her power coarse into my hand. I pounded harder in response, wrapping a hand around her back, keeping her entirely immobile as she clawed at my back and mewed and cried out against my thrusts. 

I felt her spasm as she came once then twice, gripping even harder against my cock, driving any question of doing anything but fucking her metaphorical brains out.

I removed my fingers.

I wanted to hear her squeal.

“AHH!” her moans hit the walls as her light flickered and burned.

Her voice was like a song I wanted to hear until it exhausted me. Her warmth made me want to stay here and never let go. I grunted as my breath grew ragged and tired and I fought against my own body’s exhaustion to draw as much pleasure as I possibly could from this magnificent woman. 

I flipped her over, eliciting a yelp. She giggled as I pressed against her warmth once again. I grabbed her long blue hair. It twinkled and winked from a thousand starry eyes. It felt like a silk sheet. Her back arched as I entered her again. Her ass rippled with each thrust. She clawed against the couch, anchoring herself as I intensified my movements. I wanted to feel every inch of her. I bit into her neck. 

“YES! Bite me! Mark me! Make me yours!” she cried.

I was getting close. Damnit, I would’ve done this until I passed out but I was getting close.

She must’ve known too, because she threw her legs back and pulled me close, until I bent down over her back. She fought against my every pull with those legs. “I’m going to cum!” I shouted. 

“Inside. Inside. Insiiide!” I replied.

I wasn’t sure what inside would mean for her, but it certainly couldn’t mean pregnancy. She came again and under the tightening convulsions of her orgasm I finally came. It felt like my entire being was leaving my body. I buckled over, suddenly unable to hold myself up, and my head fell into her sweet, smooth sea of hair.

She flickered and sparked. She cooed. “Good boy. Gooood boy!” as I continue to ejaculate inside her.

Her body flashed and flickered. “Setup…” she moaned again, “was perfect.”

Her body vanished abruptly. I fell onto the couch and my chin struck the little doll with a wet thunk. I rose to find my chin soaked in my own seed. Ooof, gonna be- I yawned, cleaning the couch tomorrow.

I raised the little cum-soaked doll. It’s eyes still glowed softly. “Did I break you?” I asked it.

A tinny synthetic voice came back in response, “Only in all the ways I like.”

I leaned back onto the couch. My eyes suddenly too heavy to keep open. “I’ll… clean you up… tomorrow. And maybe we… can go again. Three day weekend hahhhh,” my voice trailed off as I yawned again.

“Welcome to your new Alexa, Cadmus,” she said, little cobalt hearts appearing in her eyes. Then, they went out.

I realized, with my last waking thought, that I’d never told her my name. I guess, just like the gift I’d expected, Alexa really did listen to me while she was ‘off’.

**Author's Note:**

> Want a commission? Hit me up at https://twitter.com/baronohmnsfw!


End file.
